Zero (Mega Man)
Zero is a character from the Mega Man and possibly the most popular character in the series. Best Friends: X, Ciel, Axl, V, Lizbeth, Alucard, Linkara Worst Enemies: Dr. Weil, Sigma, Sektor, Mechuckles Voiced by: Lucas Gilbertson Pre LOTM Zero is Dr. Wily's ultimate creation and Wily was to use Zero to cause chaos on the world. However after a fight with Sigma in the future who was still a hero, the virus was transferred to him making Sigma the villain and Zero a hero. Zero helped X on several occasions to fight Sigma and his plans, by X4 things really changed when he had to personally fight his love interest Iris and in X5 when he had to fight X, his best friend. Despite his great heroics, he sees X a better hero than him. He is very well known for sacrificing himself and returning from the dead Zero was kept in captivity sometimes and released into the future where the war wasn't done. Zero was found by Ciel and the Resistance, he became allies with them mostly with Ciel and helped them against Dr. Weil and his forces. He also faced Copy X, Omega and other villains before Kool Aid man himself Relationships with Other Characters X TBA Axl TBA Dr. Willy TBA Sigma TBA Lizbeth TBA Ciel TBA Dr. Weil TBA The V Crusaders TBA Allies and enemies Friends: X, Ciel, V, Alucard, Axi, the Resistance, Venus the Puppy. Maka Albarn, Lizbeth, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Brock Samson, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Conker, Banjo, Kazooie, Pollo, Dr. Linksano, Harvey Finevoice, Patch, Collette, Spike Spiegel, Julia, Jet Black Enemies: Sigma, Vile, Dr. Weil, Omega, the Dystopia League, Discord, Dr. Wily, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Super-Skrull Kl'rt, the Red Dragon Syndicate, bounty heads The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Zero somehow came to the past, and was separated from X. He managed to find Ciel and the two ran into V and Alucard. V was running a renegade rebellion against the oppressive forces of the Multi-Universe. Zero and Ciel joined him and became alongside Alucard his finest alley. Zero is once more fighting Sigma who he thought was dead, Zero also is dealing with Omega and Discord too. Zero is also a member of S.H.E.I.L.D and he has helped them in the past with threats. He meets Lizbeth, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans and informs them about Sigma since he does remember Sigma. They all decide to team up against him. He re-meets Sigma again at his rally and bides his time to get him. Zero doesn't go with them and leaves to fight an army of robots alone while the others observe him. He goes through a water passage fighting robotic animals and then faces Sektor in a practice fight and manages to come out on top. Zero then accompanies the crew to Abadeer's castle and he is one of the first to accept Lizbeth's plan to have her and NIghtosphere demon join forces. Zero also meets Dr.Wily his creator and due to their friends' allegiance,. Zero helps the others come up with a plan against the two threats with his pals Lizbeth, Jeremie, Ciel and Maka. Zero also watches Patroklos awake due to his creator. Zero then talks with Ciel and later Lizbeth and Odd about who he thinks will join the team next. Then they observe The team getting their weapons to save Retrovile from Sigma. Zero then saves Retroland from the Morphoids alongside Lizbeth, V, Alucard and Callohun. Zero then ambushes Sigma in his office and he decides to kill Sektor after impaling Lizbeth's friend and also curses Discord. Zero then stands by to fight the flood and anyone that came with it. He successfully drives the group off with his friends and is happy to see Ciel is okay. He is sent into purgatory where he learns of a time anomaly and all man kind is doom. He as well as Lizbeth decide to put an end to it. Zero listens into Lizbeth and Boomer's talk and states that Boomer seems interested. Zero then meets Cassandra and reveals that he and Lizbeth had a plan to have Cassandra get a sample of 18 so they could give to his creator/father Dr.Willy to make a cure. He tags along with his friends to bring down Sophita. When they succeed, he goes with the others to escape. He and Lizbeth show up at Abadeer's interrogation and cut Sektor down to size their own ways. He, Lizbeth, Maka and Hunson fight Dr. Weil to stop his plans and the four do succeed in defeating him. Zero then follows Lizbeth and isn't happy to sacrifice Dib but does it as he feels it's best as Zero has done it before. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Zero returns with V, Alucard, Lizbeth and Ciel again for this adventure to help Knuckles with his robotic self. Zero pinpoints with the others what happened with Crona, Knuckles and Maka. The five are ambushed by Mechuckles' men for this. After this they take their friends with them to see The Helper Squad and they reach there first. Afterwards he and the others meet with The Bodyguard unit and he sees an old friend that is still alive. They are encountered by Ares who Zero decides to do with though Asura believes he couldn't. So Asura takes the job of dealing with him. When asked about what Mechuckles, he and V sent a Bodyguard Unit member to figure it. He shows up as Lizbeth stalled Mehcuckles and Coachman to have a talk with Mechuckles. He violating interrogate Mechuckles in the room and of course he is not surprised about the shit he's getting. When he and Ciel go investigating, he gets frozen and Ciel returns the favor he did her many times by saving him. When learning of his friends as hostages, He and Ciel go off to rescue their friend and Zero as a result kills Turtles. They Save Homer and they bring Spider back to the side of good. When Brock returns and states the whole Mechuckles thing, Zero wonders why doesn't he leave the world alone. Zero and Knuckles then get into a situation with Long John Peter who they manage to get away from with the help of Conker, Banjo and Kazooie. He and Ciel find X who escaped and managed to kill Major. Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles (who wanted to join them) fight and defeat Elder God. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War TBA Legends of Light and Darkness Zero joins with Lizbeth in her investigation with the League of Darkness. They find a fragment in the snow and they are shocked as it's Ciel's, Lizbeth's and his archenemy Dr. Weil. He and the crew spy on Weil, Stane and Night mare Rarity talk with Discord in his statue regarding the plan. Something gets the team attention and Zero decides to lead it on. Zero decides to investigate the field with V, Alucard, Linkara and Finevoice while Ciel, Lizbeth, Pollo and Linksano integrate a signal. Zero learns of Malefor's involvement and knows about him through Dr. Weil and due to this he is dead content on stopping Malefor and Weil. Zero sees Katara turned to the dark side through Dr. Weil's mind control. He talks with Finevoice and learns of Lizbeth's friend Bender becoming involved in the mission and according to Liz the whole time. Zero spies on Katara with his friends taking Weil's orders as he plans his move. Katara finds them out and Zero prepares to fight, before hand Weil appears and taunts him and Lizbeth using Nightmare Rarity to kill them. Zero, Lizbeth and Alucard fight on Katara and knock her out. Zero states that The Destroyer can be destroyed, though they must decide on who to do what. Zero meets and befriends Patch and Collette who he and the others help with Lord Shen. Zero and the others meet back with Linkara who confirms the Entity's defeat. Zero like Lizbeth and Hunson decides to defeat Weil themselves. Zero gets Nightmare Rarity on Radar and has Pollo unlock the hatches for Alucard to go after Nightmare Rarity. Zero and Lizbeth go after Weil after he taunts them and fight him Unlike the previous situation Weil nearly kills them though Hunson saves the two in time and Pollo who gives them their energy back and Weil then kills Pollo. Zero loses his patience and kills Dr. Weil with Hunson and Lizbeth helping the fight. Zero helps his friends and The Alpha Team fight Relius Clover and he is happy to see the heroes have saved the universe. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Zero works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Zero helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. V and the V Crusaders arrive at the household and begin helping Jack Bauer and Castiel before running into Bender and Slade who they were helping those years ago in Legends of Light and Darkness. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Zero helps his friends go after Pan and his allies and stop his Titan plans. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Recessional of the Red Dragons Zero lives with X at the Abel City Maverick Hunter headquarters on Earth. He was recruited by another Earthling named Trudy who was in a desperate need for help for fighting against the Red Dragon Syndicate, the most notorious, cutthroat crime organization in the galaxy from Mars. He, along with X and several Reploids, heard of the plight set by them and he decided to tag along. Several moments of the war reminded the Maverick Hunter all his troubled times during the Reploid Wars, including the loss of Iris and having revenge against Sigma; even Vicious gave him some recollections of the corruptive, fallen Reploid himself. He was a crucial part of the war effort as he used his built-in abilities including his fiery weapons for offense in the frigid landscape of Olympus Mons. He also rescued a deceased woman named Julia from captor awaiting cremation, and he and X utilized Victoria Terpsichore's blood before she died. With that, Julia was restored along with an incantation Zero picked up from his findings; he deleted it from his memory banks moments later, and Spike Spiegel was also revitalized as his normal self. After the war, Zero decided to stay on Mars as a new adventure awaits him without the repercussions from Sigma, while X is still stationed on Earth; since then, he's become one of the newest and best intergalactic bounty hunters. Gallery zero 1 mega.jpg zero 2.jpg zero 3.jpg zero 4.jpg zero 5.jpg zero 6.jpg zero 7.gif zero 8.jpg zero 9.png zero 10.jpg zero 11.jpg zero 12.gif zero 13.jpg zero 14.jpg zero 15.png zerociel 1.jpg zerociellook.jpg zero-ee4.gif zero-megaman2.jpg Z1ZeroMugshot.png Z2ZeroMugshot.png Z3ZeroMugshot.png Z4ZeroMugshot.png Zero_cape.gif Zero_z1_sprite.gif Zero z1 sprite.gif Zero-0.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Partner Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Robosexuals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters from the Future Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:Second in Command Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Bodyguards Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti-antichrist Zero Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Swordsmen Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Son of Villain Category:Main Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Chosen ones Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Elementals Category:Peace Seekers Category:Atoners Category:Breakout Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Shieldmen Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Zero and Ciel Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Clones Category:Team heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:V Crusaders appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Guest Stars Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Creations of Science Category:Champion of Universe Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:V Crusaders appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Love Interests of Ciel Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Manly Man Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The P Team's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lucas Gilbertson Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Main Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Rivals Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:One-Man Army Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryotaro Okiyayu Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rino Romano Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Lizbeth's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons